darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Interrupted
Back to 2010 Logs Echo Slipstream Optimus Prime Shark :A series of Seekers cruises low between the mountains, on the hunt for new supplies of Energon. They start to approach Switchback Mountain, the white seeker peeling off to barrel roll. Perhaps a little bored with this duty as he hums "See anything, Slipstream?" Slipstream is keeping up with the mech seeker but not pulling any moves as she is trying to use the energon detector that is attached to her chassis to pick up on any signs of energon deposits. "Think I got a contact, going down lower to check to be sure Echo." :Meanwhile, on the ground, Optimus Prime looks up from where he's kneeling by some rubble. Specifically, some molten rubble - dragon-touched? Who knows. Either way, something else has his attention as he looks towards Shark. "Is it just me, or do you hear something...?" It's a low rumbling, not unlike far-off engines, but it might just be a trick of his audials. Shark is beside Optimus Prime as they are out and about here in the Switchback Mountains, his radar, sonar, and scanners all kept busy. "Not you sir, we got incoming." he replies as his weapons systems come online as he crouches down next to his commander. With his currently all black getup, thanks to that ninjabot, he may not be spotted too quickly. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 8! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Spot the Prime> Echo rolls a 4! Echo mumbles. Did he just see something? It must have been his visuals as he pulls back alongside Slipstream "Well? Anything?? ' he asks anxiously, somewhat youthful and exuberant. Slipstream dives down lower as the energon detector sweeps the mountain ranges ahead. Her chassis pointed toward the one she got a hit off of to make sure it is indeed a energon deposit and not just Cybertronians hanging out here. There's a sigh over the radio, "Negative on that contact, was just a turbo fox." :Optimus Prime, on the other hand, had his armor cleaned as quickly as possible. Not out of vanity, more out of the knowledge that, well, Primes need to be recognizable. They're a symbol to their troops, and if that symbol is tarnished, especially when meeting those from other factions... :...right now, Optimus is really, really wishing he had the luxury of staying dark-armored. His red and blue stands out, and as Shark readies his weapons, it goes without saying this could get nasty. Immediately he gets to his feet, looking around for some cover just in case. "How many?" Shark checks his rifle over quickly and then watches as the fliers come into view. "We are in luck, don't think they spotted us." he whispers, a pause then replying to Prime, "Just two." shifting enough to use his black body to keep Prime's pristine red, white and blue out of visual. "Course of action, sir?" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 15! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 2! Echo is too busy rolling around to Slipstreams' other side to notice the bots below, as they both cruise overhead, his white form sticking out quite obviously Slipstream dips her wings with a subtle shift of flaps, diving down just a hint lower and moving between the mountains at her slowest speed possible to make sure she doesn't miss anything that could make this trip worth it. Finally the detector makes a loud squeal and she radios to Echo, "Got something. Transform and land at coordinates 038.952." Her all black jet mode transforming to black and lavender.. oh yeah she stands out pretty good too. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 20! :"Two?" Optimus doesn't let down his guard. Two can still be quite a handful - you only need one to be taken down. He scans the skies, processor moving quickly before he sights one - a black and violet shape against the sky. "Seekers," he notes. "I'm not out here to start a fight, but if they think we're targets out here, we'll prove them wrong. For now..." He points at an outcropping. "Let's get something over us and see what they do." He's already moving towards it. Shark watches as the duo have apparently decided to come to rest on the mountain not too far from their location. "Yes, sir." the young mech nods to Prime and moves toward the outcropping as carefully as he is able. Once there, he settles down to observe and see what the duo are up to here. :Echo ohhs and dives to the ground, escorting Slipstream down, though he moves to land first "All clear! Are we flagging or harvesting today? " he asks her lightly. Slipstream lands on the coordinates and looks over to Echo, the detector is shut off to keep it from making that sound so they can work in peace. "Let's make this as quick as possible. Don't need to expose ourselves to possible Bot patrols." she states as she takes out the energon extraction unit from her subspace. "Harvesting. Megatron made that clear. We can flag it as well once we are done. Got those empty energon cubes?" Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 2! :"I can see them," Optimus muses quietly, "but I can't make out what they're doing. Shark, can you pick anything up?" it's clear they've stopped for now, but the question is why? Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 13! Shark hms softly as he watches the two. It’s up to Prime what they'll do about this situation. Then Prime ask him that so he focuses on all his systems plus his vision and mutters, "Energon harvesting, sir." "The what? Oh yeah! Right here." he snaps his fingers, a few cubes appearing as he sets them down "You know how to fill them uh, right?" Slipstream shoves the drill bit into the ground, allowing it to begin to dig its way down to where the deposit is as she keeps an optic on the view screen for when it actually hits it. "Keep your scanners active Echo, I don't want us getting surprised by unfriendlies of any sort." she states. Being a higher rank than the mech she can order Echo around. "Yes, of course, I read up on how to do it." :"Harvesting...well, less energon for them means good for us." Optimus tilts his head, looking back at Shark. "If there's only two, we might be able to persuade them to leave without a fight." :Key word might. He wouldn't bet on it. :"Can you get on their other side?" he adds. Shark looks over to Prime as he awaits his decision on their course of action. He nods to his commander, "On it, sir." he states, then moves off to circle around to get into position. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <1-10 Keep Digging; 11-20 Stop Dig/Found Energon> Slipstream rolls a 16! Echo would do it anyways as he nods and boosts up into the air, turning every few seconds to ensure he didn’t miss a THING! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 20! Slipstream watches the screen until the machine beeps to indicate it’s punched through; she carefully withdraws the drill bit and then slides a hose down into the hole it left behind. Once she has that all fed in she switches the machine over to pump mode and states to Echo. "We'll fill what we got and can come back later for some more." :"Good. I'll be your distraction." As soon as Shark is a few seconds away, Optimus Prime boldly steps forwards, without a care for further subtlety as he flips a switch on his rifle. His free hand points forwards at the two Decepticons, voice strong and carrying. :"Decepticons! Leave this area immediately." He may seem an open target, here, but it's a bit of trickery; he's ready to dodge any fire at a moment's notice. Shark clicks his radio, "In position sir, ready for your command." He has a good shot at Echo at least from where he is at as the seeker has hovered upward. Then Prime pulls that move. Well so much for subtle eh? Echo turns against hen double takes and squeaks, nearly falling out of the sky "PRIME!" *THUD* Slipstream hooks a feed hose to a energon cube and the machine begins to pump merrily away, the cube beginning to fill. That voice though, a frown appearing upon her face. "Right on cue." she mutters softly, calmly taking her rifle out of subspace. "Not without at least a cube of energon, Optimus Prime, unless you believe in allowing your fellow Cybertronians to starve." Oh yeah, she's going for his core programming right there. Optimus Prime says, "Shark, keep an optic out for any funny business, use your judgment if you think you need to act. If I can talk them down I will, but we both know the track record with Decepticons and diplomacy." :Echo barely gets a second glance. Slipstream seems to be the one in charge, here, and as such Optimus targets his attention on her. "I do not," he says solemnly. "But regretfully, so long as you follow a madmech who prolongs this war - I cannot let you continue this. A clean retreat is the most I can offer you." Shark huhs softly as Echo does that rather interesting aerial maneuver. Shaking his head and aiming his rifle, just waiting on Prime's cue to fire upon the enemy. "Ooo she's good." he mutters to himself. Shark says, "Understood, sir." Echo is on his feet instantly, weapons both pointed forwards at Prime now as he stands near to Slipstream. He scowled, and glanced to her for her response. Slipstream moves to protect the energon cube while the machine fills it. Rifle gripped in her right hand and aiming straight at the Autobot commander. "We have claim to this area, Optimus Prime. Check your maps." she states firmly. The machine dings to indicate the fill is done. "Echo, take care of the cube. We can at least take this one back." Her optics are upon Prime, not standing down and not backing off. Yet not firing either. Grudging respect perhaps? :Optimus Prime tilts his head. "Advise your fellows to check their own," he counters. "Perhaps there will be less advances upon Autobot territory, but I rather doubt it. Such is the path of conquest you follow." The last is almost disappointed, but even with his rifle ready...it's not pointed at either of them. It's held loosely at his side; ready to be whipped up, but not threatening them half as much as they are he. :That said - one cube can hardly feed the whole faction, one reasons. And may spare them the full brunt of Megatron's wrath. "Take your cube and go. I would prefer not to have my Autobots escort you off, but if need be, we will." Shark has a bead on Echo, he sees anything out of the ordinary there's going to be a shot at the seeker. Point two for the femme seeker. By now they must know that Prime didn't come alone. "Roger!" states Echo as he crouches, never taking his optics off Prime as he picked up the Cube, scowling at Prime. Slipstream steps back just a hint to crouch down and grab the machine, her rifle still aimed at Prime. Listening to his words as she stuffs the machine into her subspace and stands back up. A snort at the Autobot commander, "Megatron takes what he wants, when he wants as well you should know by now, Optimus Prime." a look toward Echo, "Let's go." she states, her jet thrusters activating as she rises up into the air, rifle still pointed at him as if daring him to shoot at her. :They might just get out of this without a shot fired. Optimus is half-tempted to push for them to leave the harvester behind, but in all honesty - the fact that things are (relatively) peaceful makes him further inclined to be lenient. Call it a reward for good behavior, call it him being soft at spark. :"Without a care for anyone but himself, ultimately," Optimus admits grimly. "I hope you will realize this." His rifle is still pointed down; he won't be the first to fire, and definitely not this late in the game. "If that was true..." notes Echo, optics narrowing "Then many Decepticons would not be around. We are valuable to him, else we would not be here. He cares for us.' he states confidently Shark follows the path of the rising seekers, shifting just slightly from his hiding spot to keep a shot lined up if need be. Slipstream's magenta optics narrow slightly, then a little nod given to the Autobot leader. "We go back home Echo." her voice firm as she transforms and points her lance tipped nosecone toward Polyhex. "All due haste." :There's always a chance..."You are useful to him as much is a weapon is a warrior," Optimus calls to Echo. "Kept in good condition, a blade with which to strike. But to be used until you break. Think about my words," he adds in sudden impulse, before looking forwards and down. A risk, taking his optics off the two Seekers - but as clear a way as any as showing that this conversation is done. Shark watches the two head off and moves out of hiding now to head back toward Prime. "Well that was interesting." he comments. "All mechs break in time Prime, even you will. A weapon is worn out, but until then, it is cared for. Abused, neglected weapons are hardly deadly." the mech calls back towards Primes' back. Slipstream radios to Echo, "Move it already." :"You'd be surprised," Optimus murmurs, but by then it's mostly to himself. He lets the Seekers go, nodding towards Shark. "I'm certainly surprised it went that well. A single cube is hardly worth fighting over; I hope their superiors decide not to take more out of their armors." Grumbling as he obeys, Echo states "He knows NOTHING about the Decepticons does he?" he notes to Slipstream. Category:Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Shark's Logs